ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks The Mr. Men Movie
''DreamWorks The Mr. Men Movie ''is an upcoming American 2018 computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation SKG and distributed by Universal Pictures. And it will be released on December 26, 2017 on United Kingdom and January 1, 2018 on United States. Plot This will be the story about the Mr. Men and little misses in Dillydale when they saw a human girl falling from the sky from the different dimension. Cast Human * Jayma Mays as Ashely Wiggens, a young girl who has been sucked into a portal to Dillydale but in the end, Mr. Science has fixed a portal machine for her to get back home. * Bonnie Hunt as Martha Wiggens, Ashely's Mom. * Daniel Henney as Dan Wiggens, Ashely's Dad. Mr. Men and Little Miss * Kevin Conroy as Mr. Happy * Grey DeLisie as Miss Sunshine * Tim Curry as Mr. Uppity * Jim Cummings as Mr. Fussing and Mr. Clumsy * Lewis Black as Mr. Grumpy * Christopher Knights as Mr. Bump * Dan Canlasta as Mr. Nervous * Jim Carrey as Mr. Stubborn * Adam West as Mr. Slow and Mr. Mischief * Mr. Lawrence as Mr. Strong * Tara Strong as Little Miss Giggles * Alan Tubyk as Mr. Scatterbrain * Cedric the Entertainer as Mr. Tall * Bill Hader as Mr. Messy * Phyllis Smith as Little Miss Cutety * Zachary Levi as Mr. Rush * Teresa Gallagher as Little Miss Chatterbox * Scarlett Johansson as Little Miss Sexy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Nosy * Martin Freeman as Mr. Small * Ashleigh Ball as Little Miss Scary * Rita Moreno as Little Miss Whoops * Clancy Brown as Mr. Noisy * Lacey Chabert Little Miss Naughty * Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Quiet * T.J Miller as Mr. Lazy * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Little Miss Magic * Joseph Marcell as Mr. Persnickety * Amy Adams as Little Miss Daredevil * Farris Patton as Little Miss Helpful * Geoffrey Rush as Mr. Narrator * Jack McBrayer as Mr. Funny * Sarah Silverman as Little Miss Curious * John Goodman as Mr. Despicable, a despicable man who wants to destroy Dillydale and turn that place into Mr. Despicable World. * Billy Crystal as Mr. Science * Sloane Murray as Little Miss Kid * John C Reily as Mr Hump * Kaityln Dias as Little Miss Princess Soundtrack # Let's Groove: Performed by Earth, Wind & Fire # Good Time (Funky Mix): Performed by Little Mix feat. Dove Cameron # Never Gonna Give You Up: Performed by Rick Astley # Shining Star: Performed by B5 # My House: Performed by Flo Rida # Me Without You: Performed by TobyMac # Treasure: Performed by Bruno Mars # I Will Survive: Performed by Gloria Gaynor # Unbelievable: Performed by Owl City feat. Hanson # Tell It To My Heart Performed byTaylor Dayne Music & Lyric Video * Let's Groove: By Earth, Wind & Fire (lyrics only) * Good Time (Funky Mix): By Little Mix feat. Dove Cameron Credits * Directed by: Walt Dohrn * Produced by: Craig Wright, Denise Nolan Casico * Screenplay by: Maya Forbes, Wally Wolodasky * Story by: Erica Rivinoja * Based on Mr. Men by: Roger Hargreaves * Starring: Jayma Mays, Kevin Conroy, Grey DeLisie, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Lewis Black, Christopher Knights, Dan Canlasta, Bill Hader,Jim Currey, Phyllis Smith, Kaityln Dias, Adam West"' * Narrated by: '''Geoffrey Rush * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Edited by: Claire Dodgson * Production company: DreamWorks Animation, Pacific Data Images * Distributed by: Universal Pictures * Released dates: December 26, 2017 (united kingdom), January 1, 2018 (united states) * Running time: 96 minutes * Country: United Kingdom, United States * Language: English Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:Mr. Men Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss Category:Films based on books Category:2018 films Category:DreamWorks Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:2018 Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:Universal Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Movies Category:Family Category:3D films